Silent Moments
by Meg-the-cat
Summary: A Ruth/Jay fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1. **

"Fancy a drink tonight after work Ruth?"

I sigh. Jay has been constantly bugging me about a 'quick drink after work' for several weeks now. It's actually beginning to irritate me beyond belief. It's a quiet Sunday afternoon, a few cases of severe sunburn and DIY accidents but it's been a pretty dull day. I also have two glorious days off after my shift ends at 7pm and not much else to do but sit in the empty house, alone, watching daytime television.

"Fine," I respond, barely looking at him.

"Really?"

Jay sounds so shocked that I almost laugh out loud before catching myself.

"Whatever. Look, keep your voice down why don't you, I don't want the whole ED knowing ok?" I keep my voice low and look around to make sure no one is listening. Still, since Kelsey has left there has been a lot less gossip in the department, which can only be a good thing.

Jay beams at me and almost skips off in the direct of cubicles. The day drags on and on. At 7pm on the dot (I'm not one to slink off even a minute early) and get changed out of my scrubs. I sigh at my reflection in the mirror. Plain white t-shirt, grey cardigan and jeans and silver ballet flats. I don't look at all glamorous like the rest of the girls in the ED when they go out. Still I remind myself; I'm only going out for a quick drink with Jay. As an afterthought I put some more lip gloss on and tidy my hair, I regret having it cut short and miss being able to pull it back tightly off my face.

"You look nice," I hear Jay's booming voice say into my ear.

"Yeah, well let's go," I mutter hastily in case someone asks us where we are going and walk on in front of him quickly.

We walk on in silence for a few minutes and I wonder where we are going to go. Knowing Jay, I expect some miserable working men's pub or suchlike. I resolve to only stay for one drink and then make my excuses.

"Here we are." Jay is pulling me into a bar. To my surprise its pretty nice, wooden floor and cosy leather sofas. I sit down awkwardly whilst he orders the drinks. Rather than the single glass of wine I asked for he brings me a full bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and a Corona for himself.

"I can't drink all that," I snap at him. Can he ever do anything right?

"Tough luck!"

I fully intend to leave after an hour or so but the wine soon relaxes me and me are Jay are chatting away like old friends. I actually begin to find myself thinking that he's not so bad looking. A bottle of wine later and I'm actually pretty drunk for someone who hardly ever drinks.

"Right well lets get you home then," Jay says laughing at me as I try to stand up, fail miserably and grab hold of his arm.

It's started to drizzle outside but Jay surprises me once again by managing to flag down a passing black cab, a skill I have never been able to master, and assists me in before jumping in himself.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee," I find myself slurring at Jay. The rational part of my brain is screaming at me not to.

"That would be great, yeah," he replies grinning at me before slipping his arm around me, which in my inebriated state feels pretty nice. I'm aware that the taxi is speeding along, rather too fast and then a white van pulls out in front of the taxi, there is a very loud bang, followed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(I've changed the tense of this, don't know why, just started to write it like this!)

When I awoke I realised straight away that I was in Resus. I finally knew how my patients felt. Disorientated, blurred vision and blinded by the bright lights. It wasn't pleasant and I was scared and aware that I ached badly all over and hot salty tears rained down my cheeks. Ok I wasn't just scared-I was terrified. I was also embarrassed that my colleagues would see my cry, crying was something I never did in front of other people, I never let my guard down.

"Ruth? Ruth it's alright, you're going to be fine." I recognised the calm, soothing voice of Nick Jordan. He was soon beside me, squeezing my arm. To the average patient this would have been of great reassurance-but it wasn't for me. After months of working with him I knew his facial expressions, his mannerisms and his tone. I could tell that he was worried.

"What's wrong with me?" I managed to croak out, conscious that my throat my desperately dry, probably from all the alcohol consumed earlier in the evening.

"You have an epidural hematoma caused by trauma to the head. But the fact that you're conscious now is a good sign as I'm sure you know. Less seriously, you've also managed to fracture your left patella and you'll be a bit sore as you're covered in bruises. Right now we need to get you up to surgery to relieve the swelling on your brain."

The thought of being laid up for up to 8 weeks with a broken knee made the tears well up again. 8 weeks at the very least off work, I could hardly hobble around the ED. Then I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What about Jay?" I said hoarsely. I felt myself beginning to panic and tried to sit up only to be gently but firmly pushed back down by Nick.

"Jay is all right Ruth. Minor facial lacerations, you are much worse off. He's being stitched up now but you can see him before you go up to surgery." Adam smiled at me, just like Nick he was completely calm but I saw behind the façade,

As if on cue, Jay strolled casually into Resus. His face had been cleaned up but he was pale and shaking still. His clothes were all bloody and in short he looked a mess.

"Oh my God, you're awake," Jay blurted out. His eyes were suspiciously red and I was startled to see that he had been crying. I had never really thought of him of being emotional or sensitive as all I had ever seen was the jokey, flirtatious and somewhat annoying side of him. It was a shock to see this very different side to him.

"Right, surgery wants you up ASAP. Nurse Faldren, you can come up with us."

The journey up to theatre was quick. Jay and I didn't say much but he held my hand tightly, almost as if he were too afraid to let go. He softly kissed my cheek and the anaesthesia took its effect, the sharp jab of the IV in my hand followed by merciful oblivion.


End file.
